To Binge - Studoc (One-Shot)
by Isis-12D3
Summary: "Si tan solo no se hubiera asomado a ver que pasaba. Si tan solo la curiosidad no le hubiera ganado. Tal vez esto no hubiera pasado. Tal vez..."


_**De Parranda.**_

—¡Te odio!— volvió a gritar sobando su mejilla roja por el golpe, mientras empezaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Si tan solo no se hubiera asomado a ver que pasaba. Si tan solo la curiosidad no le hubiera ganado. Tal vez esto no hubiera pasado. Tal vez...

 _20 minutos antes..._

Murdoc, Noodle y Russel habían salido; Murdoc a un bar, según había dicho; típico de él, mientras que Noodle y Russel salieron a hacer las compras. Stu había decidido quedarse a cuidar la casa.

2D se encontraba en su cuarto con una melódica tocando notas al azar. Estaba feliz, al fin él y el satanista habían _"formalizado"_ su relación, bueno; solo le habían dicho a Noodle y a Russel. Y perdono al mayor por todo lo que le había hecho pasar en Plastic Beach, después de todo; Stu tenía un gran corazón.

Todo parecía ir muy bien, o eso creía el peliazul. Ojala y el amor fuera como lo actúan en las novelas o en las películas...

Dejo de tocar cuando escucho ruido en la planta más baja, escucho la puerta principal abrirse seguida de unas fuertes carcajadas; unas inconfundibles de dicho bajista y otras de mujeres.

Lo ignoro. Debía ser su imaginación jugándole una broma, volvió a poner la boquilla en su labios y acomodo sus dedos en los teclados para volver a tocar.

Volvió a escuchar las mismas carcajadas pero ahora en la cocina, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta llegar a la sala, dejo de tocar para poder escuchar mejor.

 _—"¡Y luego le dije que lo amaba!"—_ escucho gritar al satanista seguido de unas fuertes carcajadas de parte de él.

 _—"¡Oh, Mudz!"—_ escucho a una mujer hablar mientras que igual se reía por el comentario del bajista.

El peliazul dejo rápidamente la melódica en su cama y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la sala. Al llegar se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo: Murdoc entre dos prostitutas, tomando de la preciada _White Light_ del menor. Murdoc estaba besando a una y solo se separo de ella para poder besar a la otra, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Em... ¿Mudz?— dijo el peliazul para llamar la atención.

—¡Oh, _Face-ache_!— grito Murdoc después de separarse de los labios de la prostituta— ¿Te quieres unir?— pregunto.

—Mnh... No...— respondió —Murdoc ¿podemos hablar un rato a solas?

—Claro ¿por qué no, _Face-ache_?— dijo de lo más natural y se levantó. Stu se lo llevo hacia el pasillo que daban a las escaleras— Bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?— pregunto el mayor.

—¿Que significa esto?— respondió el menor con otra pregunta.

—Bueno, yo solo me quería divertir. Ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos— respondió de lo más normal encogiéndose de hombros y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero... creí que lo nuestro iba en cerio. Yo creí que...— fue interrumpido por las sonoras carcajadas del pelinegro quien se sostenía la panza.

—¡Oh, por mi dulce satán! ¡Mi panza!— se seguía riendo. Pasaron al rededor de 5 minutos para que el mayor parara— Stu, ¿Creíste que te amaba? ¿Creíste que iba en serio contigo? A estas alturas tu ya deberías saber que yo no voy en serio con **NADIE**. Pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota como lo eras cuando vivíamos en Kong Studios. Así es 2D, yo solo jugué contigo. Como en Plastic Beach; solo te utili...— ahora era el turno de 2D interrumpir a Murdoc. Lo hizo. Con una bofetada...

—¡Te odio! Te odio, te odio, te odio— repetía una y otra vez hasta que el pelinegro lo callo devolviendo el golpe con un puño.

El puño del mayor se impacto contra la mejilla de Stu dejándole rojo al instante y también se le había roto el labio. Stu se lo había mordido para evitar sollozar.

—Y también deberías saber que nadie me toca— dijo Murdoc con el ceño fruncido, mirando al peliazul quien volteaba su cabeza para ver al pelinegro, se llevo una mano a su mejilla, mientras que la sangre bajaba de su labio roto hasta su mentón.

—¡Te odio!— volvió a gritar sobando su mejilla roja por el golpe, mientras empezaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia el ático, su cuarto. Murdoc lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció, luego volteo a ver hacia la entrada de la sala para encontrarse con las prostitutas asomadas para saber que pasaba.

Murdoc suspiro y fue hacia ellas para tomarlas de los brazos. Una a cada lado de él.

—Lo siento señoritas, pero se tienen que ir— dijo mientras arrastraba a las prostitutas hacia la entrada.

—Pero Mudzy, apenas nos empezábamos a divertir— replicó una de ellas mientras se intentaba safar del agarre.

—Si, si, lo se— dijo una vez abajo mientras abría la puerta y las sacaba—. Pero ya ven, tengo un asunto que resolver. Así que ¡adiós!— cerro la puerta en la cara de ellas antes de que se quejaran.

Después de que cerrara la puerta se dirigió a las escaleras y subió rápidamente al ático. Al llegar, intento abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba con seguro.

—¡Stuart! ¡Habré la maldita puerta!— grito mientras golpeaba la puerta cada vez más fuerte, como para tirarla. La verdad es que si lo quería hacer, como lo había hecho muchas veces atrás. También quería golpear al peliazul por _"arruinar"_ su noche con las prostitutas.

De repente dejo de golpear la puerta al escuchar la música grabada de _"To Binge"_.

—¡¿Ahora si quieres cantar esa canción?!— pregunto volviendo a golpear la puerta— ¡¿Después de que en Plastic Beach te molí a golpes y ya casi te violaba para que la cantaras, eh?!— las ganas de tirar la puerta se hicieron más fuertes.

 _—"Waiting by the mailbox, by the train_. _Passin' by the hills 'til I hear the name_. _I'm looking for a saw to cut these chains in half and all I want is_. _Someone to rely on as_. _Thunder comes a rolling down_. _Someone to rely on as_. _Lightning comes a staring in again"—_ Murdoc ya había dejado de aporrear su puño contra la puerta para poder escuchar mejor la voz de Stuart. Sus ganas de tirar la puerta se habían esfumado por completo al escuchar el tono de voz del menor, era incluso más triste de la que uso en Plastic Beach.

El pelinegro pego su frente a la puerta para empezar a cantar su parte:

 **—"I'll wait to be forgiven**. **Maybe I never will**. **My star has left me**. **To take the bitter pill**. **That shattered feeling**. **Well the cause of it's a lesson learned**. **Just don't know if I could roll into the sea again**. **"Just don't know if I could do it all again" she said, it's true"—** canto el pelinegro. Su voz no era la mejor de todas pero igual hacia lo que podía.

Antes de que fuera el turno de 2D de volver a cantar, este se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta para pegar su oreja a esta. No lo podía creer, Murdoc le estaba acompañando a cantar...

 _—"Waiting in my room and I lock the door_. _I watch the coloured animals across the floor_. _And I'm looking from a distance_. _And I'm listening to the whispers_. _And oh it aint the same, when your falling out of feeling and your_. _Falling in and caught again"._

 **—"I'm caught again in the mystery. You're by my side, but are you still with me?**. **The answers somewhere deep in it, I'm sorry but your feeling it**. **But I just have to tell that I love you so much these days**. **Have to tell you that I love you so much these days, it's true"—** acabo de cantar y enseguida escucho como se quitaba el seguro de la puerta, esta se fue abriendo lentamente dejando ver a Stu con lágrimas en los ojos y unas cuantas que descendían por su mejillas, y aun tenía la sangre que bajaba de su labio roto al mentón, estaba seca.

Murdoc no espero a que la puerta se abriera del todo y rápidamente abrazo a 2D por la cintura. Stu no correspondió el abrazo simplemente se mantuvo quieto mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, dejándose abrazar por el mayor. Este se separó un poco, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, para poder juntar sus frentes.

 **—"My heart is in economy**. **Due to this autonomy**. **Rolling in and caught again**. _**Caught again**_. _**Caught again".**_

 _—"Caught again"_ — le siguió el menor en un susurro.

 **—"My heart is in economy**. **Due to this autonomy**. **Rolling in and caught again**. _**Caught again"—**_ los dos terminaron de cantar.

Murdoc fue acercándose a la cara de Stu para poder juntar sus labios, hasta que lo consiguió. El beso era lento, Stu solo se dejo hacer, dejándose besar y subiendo sus manos a los hombros del mayor.

El pelinegro al fin había comprendido lo que sentía por el menor; lo amaba, lo aceptaba. En un principio había salido a buscar a prostitutas para tratar de ignorar lo que sentía por él y también lo que había pasado años atrás en los Kong Studios y también en Plastic Beach.

Y lo de _"¡Y luego le dije que lo amaba!"_ era una estupidez que había soltado a propósito, porque sabía claramente que el menor se encontraba en la casa, esta pequeña frase acabaría con su relación _"formal"_ y de esa forma lograría deshacerse de esos asquerosos sentimientos mortales.

Pero en sus planes no estaba que Stu se pusiera de melancólico y cantara esa canción que llenaba de recuerdos la cabeza del pelinegro, hasta que finalmente se rindió ante los pies del menor, dejándose llevar por ese absurdo sentimiento que le hacia sentir el peliazul...

El bajista se se separó del tecladista _— Te amo y siento haberte golpeado—_ susurro, desde el fondo de su _"inexistente"_ corazón.

—Te perdono— dijo Stu. Después de todo, tenía un gran corazón, capaz de perdonar todas las idioteces de bajista, por más grandes que fueran. Pero lo que más le convenció fue ese _"te amo"_ lleno de sentimientos, algo que nunca espero que saliera de la boca del mayor.

Murdoc se volvió a acercar para juntar otra vez sus labios con los de Stuart.

Todo iba bien hasta que escucharon el flash de un teléfono móvil mientras que la luz blanca del mismo los iluminaba.

—¡Dios mio! ¡Son mi OTP!— grito una voz femenina.

Ambos se separaron y voltearon a ver a la mujer que estaba a un lado de ellos.

—No-Noodle ¿a que hora llegaron?— pregunto Stu un poco sonrojado por el comentario anterior de la nipona.

—Acabamos de llegar— dijo mientras miraba a su celular, se mordía el labio y sonreía.

—Tu...— dijo el mayor mientras dejaba de abrazar al peliazul— borra esa maldita foto ¡ahora!— grito.

—¿Por qué? Si se ven tan lindos juntos— dijo volteando a ver al satanista.

—Dije ¡ahora!— volvió a gritar Murdoc.

—No— respondió Noodle con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro para luego salir corriendo del cuarto de 2D—. ¡Russel, Russel! ¡Mira lo que he conseguido!— gritaba agitando el celular mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¡Noodle!— iba a salir corriendo atrás de ella de no haber sido porque la mano de Stu lo había detenido.

—Mudz, no vale la pena. Ya sabemos que no lo hará— dijo con calma.

Murdoc se volteo mirando a los ojos del vocalista, o al menos lo que quedaban de ellos— Lo se...—.

—Tu... ¿podrías repetir lo que me dijiste antes de que viniera Noodle?— el satanista simplemente volteo su cara avergonzado. Stu solo río por su reacción, sabia que era muy vergonzoso para el mayor volver a decir esas palabras, así que simplemente se limitó a pasar sus brazos por debajo de los del satanista, abrazándolo _—. Yo igual te amo—_ susurro acomodando su cabeza contra el hombro de Murdoc.

—Tonto...— dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo el abrazo del menor mientras besaba su cabeza y con una mano acariciaba su cabellera azul.

Poco a poco se adentraron más al cuarto de Stu, hasta que al fin él bajista pudo cerrar la puerta.

Esa noche hicieron el amor como ya nunca antes lo habían hecho. Lo hicieron despacio y con calma demostrándose su amor mutuo; con besos y caricias lentas llenas de cariño... eso les hizo recordar a la primera vez que lo hicieron de esa forma, en ese tiempo aun vivían en los Kong Studios...

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola ¿cómo estan?**_

 _ **Espero que bien.**_

 _ **Bueno, como ustedes sabran (los que siguen mi historia en Wattpad) dije que iba a subir To Binge aqui, así que, ahí lo tienen, espero que reciba el mismo cariño como en Wattpad.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, se les quiere.**_

 _ **—Isis.**_


End file.
